Heavy Rain: Hailstorm
by Jack Russel
Summary: An agent is sent in to stop the Origami Killer before he strikes again but can she stop him or will she beecome his next victem.


Heavy Rain: Hailstorm

Author's notes: I played Heavy rain and it was realy boring and stuff, I comleeted it cause I'm a gaming expret so I dicded to write my own virson of Heavy Rain.

Matha Hail was a secrate agent from the furure and was also a cloned, cybernetic, android, cyborg but also looked like a very very very sexy woman with big breasts as she is also human.

Matha Hail walked into the city were the origami killer was killin pepole "HA HA you will never stop me die die die" he luthed with evil and then went.

"I'll get him yet my heat vision will dectect were he has gone but first I have to go home and make the heat vision better" Matha Hail said to self.

Matha Hail had just maded her heat vision better when she herd that the origami killer was going to kill the mayor if he wasn't given a 10 billion pounds and a privet jet and his own iland.

"I have stop him, I no were he is" so Matha Hail went to the abaodned were house and saw the mayor tied up and about to be beheaded with an axe.

Matha Hail shot the axe out of the hand of exuctutener and the put the exoctunere in the stocks and said "your the town fool now".

Than the origami killer came out a cuborad with suprise and said "hahahaha Matha Hail your to late Matha Hail I have now both the mayor and the this device wtich can control all the origami in the world and I will use it to take over the entire multiverse as it's king".

"I will stop your evil" Matha Hail said brave like the knights of old but the origami killer used his powerfull divce to bring all the orimgami to live.

Origami monsters were killing pepole in the city and the pepole tryed to fight back but failed, "I must find a way to stop them but how" Matha Hail thinked to herselfed.

The Origmi monsters were killing lots of pepole and even the main chatracts of Heavy rain but they were boring so nobody cared.

Then she saw the device on the origami killers head that was powering the origami monsters that were killing pepole. "I will shoot that device and stop his evil plan" said Matha Hail. But the origami killer was luthing as he had escaped.

"I will have to stop him from doing evil to the pepole of the city and the county and the wrold" Matha Hail said outloud. Than Matha Hail was atacked by origami monsters and after a while she defeated them but than more came so she escsped.

She then whent to her seacrate labotored and did tests and made a spcal weepon and said let him get round thius one.

Matha Hail got out her gps tracking device that would track the deivce she put on the origami killers coat without him knowing about it. The signal let to a hideout in mount doom the tallest mountain in the city.

After a while of looking around she found a entrance at the top if the mountain and went in. "Your to late Matha Hail I will lunch the millse and it will blow up the moon and I replace it with a new moon with my face on it so everbody will no my gloyry. Now get her orgimi henchmen".

Matha Hail used her divce on the origmi monstars and they blew up "BUT HOW?" "ith siance" Matha Hail replyed. So the orimi killer started throwing orgimi weepons at Matha Hail but Matha Hail used bullet time to dodge them.

The had an epice battle with lots of explotions and booms and battle but Matha Hail used her anti origmi weapon that she made to stun the killer and than she tied up until the police got there and they threw him in jail.

Athurors notes: Matha Hail didnt kill him cacuse she is a superhero that captures villans like superman or spidrman and dosnt kill pepole in this story!

"You havnt one this one yet the mayor is tyed to a nucler atomic ani matter plasma bomb that will go boom in 30 minutes" The Origmi Killer saided

So Matha Hail whent to the abononed fairground were the mayor was being held hostage. She walked in the hall of mirrors and left. Than Matha Hail saw the mayor tyed to the bomb on the rollercoster and the cart was goin at fast speed dpown the track.

"HAHAHA Matha Hail when the train reaches the end of the track the bombe will go of and all of the city will be destroed in nuclear atomic ani matter plasmas explosion" The Origimi Killer said.

"But I thinked thst I put you under arest" Matha Hail said with shock. "HA HA Ha h hahah THAT was only my clone brother Matha Hail I'm the real orgimi killer now surrender you r no match for the power of Origami" Said The real .

They started fighting for a while but jsut than Matha Hail relised that the rolercoster train was a going to crash and that would make the bomb go of. So Matha Hail jumped and stop the train just in timed and she save the mayor

"But I still have my liser gun that I will youse to destroy the entire moon" the origanmi killer sayed and the wheel in the park turnedt in to a ginat laiser and amied at the moon.

"i have only on minute to stop that weepon but how" Matha Hail said but than she had an idea "I know" she said. Matha Hail ran up the stars of a near by tower and their she got out her laptop and said "If I can wirlessly hack that weepon than I can stop him for good".

So Matha Hail hacked the laiser while fighting of orgimi monsters and evil henchmen and just in time she stoped the weepon. "See later Matha Hail" the real origmi killer said and tied to esapce. But Matha Hail shot a net on the funfair and captured te real orgimi killer.

So both the origmi killer and his clone were lock in jail forever and the city had pice and Matha Hail was given a medal from the mayor and afterwards Matha Hail returend home to her lezbain lover and had sex,

THE END


End file.
